


A Game With Balls In It

by misura



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Microfic, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sports.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game With Balls In It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/gifts).



" - and then you all try to beat each other with brooms," Ridcully finished, beaming. "Although, if you don't quite feel up to _that_ \- " as many of the senior wizards seemed to feel they were, judging by their expressions, " - there's also a ball. Three balls, even."

Harry coughed. A bit of an odd young man, Ridcully had decided generously; clearly, he'd grown up rather sheltered. "Actually, we play Quidditch _on_ brooms. In the air."

"Like ... " one of the senior wizards coughed. "Like _witches_?"


End file.
